Wood stoves, particularly log-burning stoves, of antique and current design, are often quite unsatisfactory for the loading and burning of heavy logs, or for the satisfactory combustion of green logs therein. Such stoves often accomodate only logs of small or less than economical size, and, even if large enough to accept heavy full-length logs, such stoves do not provide provisions for the easy loading and inserting of the logs into the combustion chamber. Furthermore, such prior-art stoves are not designed to burn green logs, particularly large green logs. In addition, often stoves, antique or modern, tend to dissipiate a large amount of heat up the chimney, and do not provide an effective heat-sink design or a large enough surface-radiation area coupled with combustion efficiency. Therefore, there is a need for a scientifically designed log-burning stove which is easy to load, burns green logs and has an effective heat-sink design, and which will overcome other problems associated with prior-art stoves.